youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Square Enix NA
Square Enix NA or Square Enix North America, is the official Japanese-based North American YouTube channel belonging to the worldwide and widely loved video game developer and publisher company Square Enix. Corporate History On April 1, 2003, Square and Enix merged, forming Square Enix. In July of that year, they moved its headquarters to Yoyogi, Shibuya, Tokyo.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-History-1 To strengthen its wireless market, Square Enix acquired UIEvolution in March 2004. In January 2005 Square Enix founded Square Enix China, expanding their interests in China. The company has a controlling interest in Community Network Software Engine of Beijing, China which focuses on network middle-ware for gaming. On August 22, 2005, Square Enix announced its acquisition of the gaming developer and publisher, Taito Corporation, renowned for their arcade hits such as Space Invaders and the Bubble Bobble series. The acquisition was completed on September 28, 2005. During the week of September 5, 2006, Square Enix was sued for breaking a contract with Soft-World International. In December 2007, UIEvolution split from Square Enix to become an independent company. On August 29, 2008, Square Enix made plans for a friendly takeover of Tecmo by purchasing shares at a 30 percent premium with a total bid of 22.3 billion yen,Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-15 but on September 4, 2008, withdrew their offer after Tecmo rejected the proposed takeover.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-16 On October 1, 2008, Square Enix transformed into a holding company and was renamed to Square Enix Holdings. At the same time the gaming, contents, and publishing businesses were transferred to a spin-off named Square Enix, sharing the same corporate leadership and offices with the holding. sharing the same corporate leadership and offices with the holding. On February 12, 2009, Square Enix Holdings announced a takeover deal worth £84.3 million (32p per share) for Eidos plc, the holding company for Eidos Interactive, the UK-based publisher of the Tomb Raider, game series), Deus Ex, Thief and Kain franchise.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-18 The acquisition of Eidos was completed on April 22, 2009. On March 11, 2010, all games that Taito Corporation published for home consoles and portable systems are handled by Square Enix. On June 17, 2013, Square Enix started a mobile studio called Smileworks in Indonesia led by Hiroaki Kanamura. Its focus was original content for mobile devices including iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Nokia.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-Indonesia-20 On June 17, 2013, Square Enix started a mobile studio called Smileworks in Indonesia led by Hiroaki Kanamura. Its focus was original content for mobile devices including iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Nokia.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-Indonesia-20 On January 14, 2015, the mobile studio Smileworks in Indonesia closed after 18 months, because it was unable to achieve a certain target that was given by the company. On January 14, 2015, the mobile studio Smileworks in Indonesia closed after 18 months, because it was unable to achieve a certain target that was given by the company. Business Model The business model of Square Enix is centered on the idea of "polymorphic content", which consists of developing franchises on all potential hardware or media rather than being restricted by a single gaming platform. An early example of this strategy is Enix's Fullmetal Alchemist manga series, which has been adapted into two anime TV series, two movies, and several novels and video games. Other polymorphic projects include Fantasy VII, Code Age, World of Mana, Ivalice Alliance, ''and ''Fantasy. According to Yoichi Wada, "it's very difficult to hit the jackpot, as it were. Once we've hit it, we have to get all the juice possible out of it". The standard game design model of Square Enix is to establish the plot, characters, and the art of the game first. Battle systems, field maps, and cutscenes are created next. A typical game of the company involves a team of at most 200 people. Square Enix doesn't usually use other companies' engines, preferring to code from scratch.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-Gamasutra-24 According to Taku Murata, Square Enix has settled into this game making model since Square's VII in gaming and did not try other approaches since, Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-25 as Enix did not have any internal development studio. Similar to Sony's games program, Square Enix sometimes re-releases games under the Ultimate Hits label, a designation given to games that have achieved a certain level of sales, at a reduced retail price. In gaming, Square Enix began to work on a "common 3D format" which would allow the entire company to develop titles without being restricted to a specific platform: this led to the creation of a game engine, named Crystal Tools, which is compatible with the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360, Windows-based PCs and to some extent the Wii. Nevertheless, Square Enix has also begun considering other companies' engines and programming languages, licensing Epic Games' Unreal engine in gaming for use in The Last Remnant, and using the Squirrel language for the WiiWare title My Life as a King.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-Gamasutra-24 Development Organization In 2003, Square Enix's development staff consisted of eight Square and two Enix Product Development Divisions (開発事業部 kaihatsu jigyōbu)Wikipedia:Help:Installing Japanese character sets. Product Development Division 5 had offices both in Osaka and Tokyo. This organization was known as the Product Development Division System. This organization was known as the Product Development Division System. As of May 2005, Product Development Division 10 was headed by Yoshinori Yamagishi. In June 2005, Yusuke Hirata, the former head of Product Development Division 5, left to join Aquaplus. In August 2005, Yasumi Matsuno, the former head of Product Development Division 4, left due to prolonged sickness. According to Yoichi Wada, the development department is no longer organized with the Product Development Division System since at least March 2007. The staff is now structured on a project-based system.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-35 At present, the teams in charge of the Crystallis Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Dissidia Final Fantasy and the Kingdom Hearts series are collectively referred to as the 1st Production Department (第1制作部 dai-ichi seisakubu), however, with no 2nd and 3rd Production Departments existing. The current structure of the 1st Production Department is the result of a fall 2010 merger between Square Enix's Tokyo and Osaka development studios. Shinji Hashimoto is its corporate executive. Properties Video Games Square Enix's main concentration is on video gaming. Of its properties, the Final Fantasy franchise is the best-selling, with a total worldwide sales of over 110 million units as of June 2014. Square Enix's Dragon Quest franchise is considered one of the most popular game series in Japan and new installments regularly outsell other games at the times of their release, with a total worldwide sales of over 64 million units as of June 2014. Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts (series) More recently, Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts series (developed in collaboration with Disney Company's Buena Vista Games) has become popular, with over 20 million units sold as of March 2014. In early 2003, Square Enix's U.S. subsidiary registered the Dragon Quest trademark, retiring the Dragon Warrior moniker, which was necessitated in 1989 due to a trademark conflict with the now-defunct TSR, Inc.. In May 2004, Square Enix announced an agreement with Sony Online Entertainment for the Japanese publishing rights to EverQuest II. In the seventh generation, Square Enix released new installments from its major series across all three systems, including Final Fantasy XIII on both thePlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and X on the Wii. Square Enix has also developed titles for handheld game consoles, including the Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita. In addition, they have published games for Microsoft Windows-based personal computers, and for various models of mobile phones. Square Enix mobile phone games are available on the Vodafone network in some European countries, including Ireland, United Kingdom, Spain, and France. Twenty-seven Square Enix games were included in Famitsu magazine's 'Top 100 Games Ever', seven being in the top ten list, with Final Fantasy X claiming the number one position. Before its launch, Michihiro Sasaki, senior vice president of Square Enix, spoke about the PlayStation 3, saying "We don't want the PlayStation 3 to be the overwhelming loser, so we want to support them, but we don't want them to be the overwhelming winner either, so we can't support them too much." Square Enix continued to reiterate their devotion to multi-platform publishing in 2007, promising more support for the North American and European gaming markets where console pluralism is generally more prevalent than in Japan. Their interest in multi-platform development was made clear in 2008 when the previously PlayStation 3-exclusive game XIII was announced for release on the Xbox 360. In 2008, Square Enix and Gas Powered Games announced partnership on the game Supreme Commander 2. On July 8, 2008, Square Enix released their first game for the Gas Powered Partnership. On July 8, 2008, Square Enix released their first game for the IPod, Unsung Heroes. Square Enix made a new brand for kids gaming that same year, known as Pure Dreams. Its purpose is to create games suitable for kids. The brand is now planning more games. Pure Dreams have just completed their first two games, Snoopy DS: Let's Go Meet Snoopy and His Friends (released in Japan on October 9, 2008) and Pingu's Wonderful Carnival (released in Japan on November 6, 2008). Fortress was the codename of a video game that was to be a spin-off of Square Enix's Final Fantasy series. It was envisioned as an action game set in the fictional world of Ivalice, and was intended for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows platforms. Although not yet officially announced, the project's existence was revealed after the closure of the original developer, GRIN, by former members of the development team and sources in the video game industry. The game was cancelled, along with Highlander: The Game, Qwirkle, Downfall: San Francisco, Downfall: San Francisco, Gun Loco, Downfall: San Francisco, Gun Loco, Catacombs, Project Dropship. In 2009, Square Enix acquired Eidos, the company responsible for popular game series such as Tomb Raider, series), Deus Ex, Thief and Kain, as well as the publishing of the Windows versions of Final Fantasy VII and VIII and Western release of Dragon Warrior Monsters. Square Enix has absorbed Eidos into a new division calledEurope. Square Enix also helped deliver Ubisoft games to Japan since 2009.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-52 Square Enix has developed two notable in-house game engines. The first, Crystal Tools, was a middlewares engine created for generation) and Microsoft Windows. It was first shown off at a tech demo shown off at E3 2005, and was later used for Final Fantasy XIII based on the demo's reception. Crystal Tools was also used for Final Fantasy Versus XIII before its re-branding as'' Crystal Tools was also used for Final Fantasy Versus XIII before its re-branding as Wikipedia:Final Fantasy XV and shift onto next-gen platforms.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-andriasangXV-56 Crystal Tools was also used for Final Fantasy Versus XIII before its re-branding as Wikipedia:Final Fantasy XV and shift onto next-gen platforms. Refinement of the engine continued through the development of Final Fantasy XIII-2, Refinement of the engine continued through the development of Final Fantasy XIII-2,Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-gamespot-57] and it underwent a major overhaul for Wikipedia:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII [[Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-gamespot-57] and it underwent a major overhaul for ''Wikipedia:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Online Gaming Before the merger, Enix published its first online game Cross Gate in Japan, mainland China, and Taiwan in 2001 and Square released Final Fantasy XI in Japan on May 16, 2002 for the PlayStation 2. With the huge success after Square Enix released Final Fantasy XI worldwide in March 2004, Microsoft had the game ported into the Xbox 360 two years later, making it the first Final Fantasy game ever to be on the Xbox console. Due to the success of their online role-playing game, Square Enix began a new project called role-playing_game, Square Enix began a new project called ''Wikipedia:Fantasy Earth: ZERO. GamePot, a Japanese game portal, got the license to publish Fantasy Earth in Japan and it was released in Japan as "Fantasy Earth ZERO." In November 2006, however, Square Enix dropped the Fantasy Earth Zero project, giving acquisition to GamePot. Square Enix released Concerto Gate, the sequel to Cross Gate, in 2007.'' A next-gen MMORPG code named Rapture was developed by the Final Fantasy XI team using the company's Crystal Tools engine. It was unveiled at E3 2009 that the MMO, Square Enix#cite note-gameinformer-63 It was unveiled at E3 2009 that the MMO,Wikipedia:Final Fantasy XIV, for PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows, would be released on September 30, 2010. The release date for the PlayStation 3 version was soon postponed.Online'' was announced in September 2011 as an MMORPG being developed for Nintendo's Wii and Wii U consoles,Online_DQX_Wii_U-64] which released on August 2, 2012 and March 30, 2013 respectively. Like XIV, it used Crystal Tools.[65]'' Square Enix is also making browser games and Facebook games, like Legend World, Chocobo's Crystal Tower and Knights of the Crystals, and online games for Yahoo! Japan, such as Monster x Dragon, Sengoku Ixa, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, Star Galaxy and Crystal Conquest. On May 8, 2012, Square Enix announced a collaboration with Bigpoint Games to create a free-to-play cloud gaming platform that "throws players into 'limitless game worlds' directly through their web browser". The service was launched under the name CoreOnline in August 2012.[71] Claiming "limited commercial take-up," the free service was reported as cancelled on November 29, 2013, including the free-to-play browser title GameGlobe. Arcade Gaming With the merger of Taito Corporation businesses into Square Enix, the company gained possession of Taito's arcade infrastructure and facilities. With this, Square Enix entered the arcade market in 2008. The company has mostly imitated business models introduced by Sega, with trading card game machines (Lord of Vermillion) and network features (NESiCAxLive) being a priority. Other Media The company has made two forays into the film industry. The first, Spirits Within (2001), was produced by Square subsidiary Square Pictures prior to the merger (Square Pictures is now a consolidated subsidiary of Square Enix). Its box-office failure caused Enix to delay the merger, which was already considered before the creation of the film, for fear of associating itself with a company that loses money.[73] In 2005, Square Enix released Children, a CGI-animation moviebased on the PlayStation game Final Fantasy VII, set two years after the events of the game. A Deus Ex film is currently in pre-production. The company also has a manga publishing division in Japan (originally from Enix) called Gangan Comics, which publishes content for the Japanese market only. However, in 2010, Square Enix launched a digital manga store for North American audiences via its Members services, which contains several notable series published in Gangan anthologies.note-76] Titles published by Gangan Comics include Black God, Durarara, Papuwa, Haré+Guu, Dash!, Kizuna, Master, Yumekui Kenbun, Doubt, Bamboo Blade, Heroman, Pandora Hearts, Black Butler, Sumomomo Momomo, Soul Eater, Zombie Loan, of Amnesia, Fullmetal Alchemist, Space Dandy, No-Rin and''Koro ni. Other titles include manga adaptations of diverse Square Enix games, like ''ni. Other titles include manga adaptations of diverse Square Enix games, like Wikipedia:Dragon Quest (manga), Kingdom Hearts and Star Ocean. Some of these titles have also been adapted into anime series. Fullmetal Alchemist is the most successful title of Square Enix's manga branch, with more than 64 million volumes sold worldwide.[77] It is licensed in North America by Viz Media, while its two anime adaptations are licensed by Funimation Entertainment. Kingdom Hearts and Spiral were licensed in North America by Tokyopop; Tokyopop dropped Spiral, but the title was later licensed again by Group USA Yen Press, which has licensed other Square Enix titles including Soul Eater, Bamboo Blade and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Other titles like Soul Eater, Sekirei, Bamboo Blade and Black Butler also were adapted to anime and licensed to other countries. Square Enix created figures for franchises such as Mass Effect and Halo. The company also has a smartphone subsidiary, HipposLab. Subsidiaries * Square Enix Co., Ltd. (Japan, Headquarters), located at the Shinjuku Bunka Quint Building in Shibuya, Tokyo. * Square Enix Montreal, located at the sixth floor of 2001 McGill College in Montreal,Canada. * Square Enix, Inc. (North America), located at the third floor of 999 North Sepulveda Boulevard in El Segundo, California, United States and Honolulu, Hawaii, United States. * Square Enix Ltd. (Europe/PAL areas), located at the second floor of the Castle House inBorough of Islington in London, United Kingdom. * Square Enix Europe, located at the Wimbledon Bridge House, 1 Hartfield Road, Wimbledon, London. ** Beautiful Game Studios, based in the same building as Square Enix Europe ** Crystal Dynamics ** Eidos Montreal ** Eidos Shanghai ** IO Interactive * Square Enix (China) Co., Ltd., located at Room 716 of Golder Plaza, No. 10 Huayuandonglu in Haidian District, Beijing, China.[80] * Digital Entertainment Academy Co. Ltd. * Square Enix Mobile * Taito, headquartered in Japan, founded in 1953, acquired on September 28, 2005. * Visual Works, a CGI studio previously known as Square Visual Works. * Shinra Technologies, Inc. (cloud service)[81] Closed in January 2016. Reviews and Ratings * The company won IGN's award for Best Developer of 2006 for the PlayStation 2.Wikipedia:Square Enix#cite note-IGN-83 * Square Enix's North American subsidiary, Square Enix, Inc., joined The Better Business Bureau in July 2007 and was assigned a rating of "C++". The BBB rating has since been upgraded to "A+". References # "History". Square Enix Holdings. Retrieved2009-12-04. # ^ 2-0 2-1 http://www.hd.square-enix.com/eng/ir/library/pdf/ar_2014_03highlights.pdf # ^ outline 3-0 outline_3-1 "Corporate Profile". Square Enix Holdings. Retrieved 2009-12-04. # Jump up^ [http://www.square-enix.com/eng/pdf/news/20090422 02en.pdf Corporate Strategy meeting regarding Eidos integration] ([[Wikipedia:PDF|02en.pdf Corporate Strategy meeting regarding Eidos integration] (Wikipedia:PDF), Square Enix, 2009-04-22 # 5-0 "Interview: Square Enix's National Manager of Merchandise, Kanji Tashiro". Anime News Network. Retrieved 2008-08-04. # Jump up^ "Corporate Profile." Square Enix Corporation. Retrieved on September 3, 2013. "SHINJUKU EASTSIDE SQUARE 6-27-30 Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku,Tokyo 160-8430, Japan" # Jump up^ "Map." Square Enix Corporation. Retrieved on September 3, 2013. "SHINJUKU EASTSIDE SQUARE 6-27-30 Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku,Tokyo 160-8430, Japan" # Jump up^ "Square Enix: 2004 Annual Report" (PDF). Square Enix. 2004-08-06. p. 15. Retrieved 2011-12-03. # Jump up^ "Square Enix: 2004 Annual Report" (PDF). Square Enix. 2004-08-06. p. 12. Retrieved 2011-12-03. # Jump up^ Winkler, Chris (April 23, 2004). "Square Enix - One Year After the Merger". RPGFan. Retrieved January 25,2010. # Jump up^ "Square and Enix Merge". IGN. 2002-11-25. Retrieved 2012-08-10. # Jump up^ "Shareholder Information". Square Enix Holdings. Retrieved 2010-02-15. # Jump up^ Andy Chalk (October 27, 2014). "The $200 Eidos Anthology arrives on Steam". PC Gamer. # Jump up^ Martin, Matt (5 Sep 2006). "Square-Enix sued for US$3.78 million". GamesIndustry.biz. Retrieved2009-07-02. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2008-08-29). "Report: Square Enix makes $200M Tecmo bid". Gamespot. Retrieved2008-08-29. # Jump up^ Ashcraft, Brian (2008-09-04). "Report: Square Enix Takes "No" For An Answer, Withdraws Takeover Offer". Kotaku. Archived from the original on 2011-02-10. Retrieved 2008-09-04. # Jump up^ 会社概要 (in Japanese). Square Enix. Retrieved2011-05-10. # Jump up^ "Offer for Eidos plc". Square Enix Holdings Co Limited. 2009-02-12. Retrieved 2009-02-12. # Jump up^ "お知らせ｜TECH事業｜法人さま向け｜株式会社タイトー". Taito Corporation. 2010-03-11. Retrieved2014-02-02. # 20-0 Gera, Emily (2013-06-17). "Square Enix opens mobile studio in Indonesia". Polygon. Retrieved 2014-06-25. # Jump up^ Anne-Lee, Mary (2015-01-14). "Square Enix shuts down Indonesia spin-off studio, Smileworks". Tehcinasia. Retrieved 2015-08-10. # Jump up^ Square Peg, European Hole Interview // None /// Eurogamer # Jump up^ Square Dance // GamesIndustry.biz # ^ 24-0 24-1 Gamasutra - GDC 2008 Event Coverage # Jump up^ Kohler, Chris (2008-02-21). "How WiiWare Changed Square Enix". Wired. # Jump up^ GDC08: Square Enix unveils Crystal Tools engine - Joystiq # Fantasy_27-0 Tomer (2007). "Square Enix Acquires Unreal Engine 3 License". Forever Fantasy. Archived from the original on 2007-09-27. Retrieved 2007-01-25. # ^ 28-0 28-1 "スクウェアエニックス、合併後の事業部の様子と開発中ソフト". V Jump (Shueisha Inc.). 2003-09-20. Archived from the original on 2003-12-27. # ^ 29-0 29-1 Winkler, Chris (2003). "Square Enix Talks Current Status". RPGFan. Retrieved 2007-08-01. # Jump up^ "(TGS)スクエニ第1開発事業部新規タイトル発表会、詳細レポート！". Dengeki Online (in Japanese).Works 2003-09-26. Archived from the original on 2011-01-20. Retrieved 2011-01-20. # Jump up^ "2003年5月29日開催スクウェア・エニックス戦略説明会概要" (PDF). Square Enix. 2003-06-05. Retrieved2013-04-15. # 10 32-0 Nutt, Christian (2005). "Yoshinori Yamagishi Interview (PS2)". GameSpy. Retrieved 2007-08-01. # 33-0 Winklet, Chris (2005). "Square Enix Producer Joins Aquaplus". RPGFan. Retrieved 2007-08-01. # Jump up^ Niizumi, Hirohiko (1 August 2005). "FFXII producer steps down". News. GameSpot. Retrieved 25 June2011. # Jump up^ "PS3向けタイトル開発に向けた準備も万全（スクウェア・エニックス 代表取締役社長　和田洋一氏）".Shimbun. 2007-03-20. Retrieved 2013-04-15. # Jump up^ "「Final Fantasy XIII-2」が2011年発売予定，「Agito」は「Final Fantasy 零式」と名称変更して2011年夏発売。「Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere」をTwitterで実況". 4Gamer.net (in Japanese). Aetas, Inc. 2011-01-18. Archived from the original on 2011-01-19. Retrieved 2011-01-19. # ^ 37-0 37-1 "Square Enix Press Center - CRYSTAL DYNAMICS UNVEILS RISE OF THE TOMB RAIDER". Square Enix. 2014-06-09. Retrieved 2014-06-10. # 38-0 "Digital Entertainment and Amusement Businesses Related IPs". Square Enix. 2014-03-31. Retrieved2014-08-18. # 39-0 Wollenschlaeger, Alex. "Japan Picks the Best Games Ever". Kikizo. Retrieved 2007-08-01. # 40-0 Sinclair, Brian (2006). "Square Enix wants a three-way race". GameSpot. Retrieved 2007-08-01. # 41-0 Berti, Matt (2007). "Square Enix to devote more attention to U.S., European markets". SquareHaven. Retrieved 2007-09-25. # 42-0 Leadbetter, Richard (2010-03-05). "Digital Foundry: Face-Off: Final Fantasy XIII". Eurogamer. Archivedfrom the original on 2011-05-08. Retrieved 2010-03-05. # Powered Partnership 43-0' Pigna, Kris. "Square Enix and Gas Powered Games partner for Supreme Commander 2". ''Partnership_43-0 Pigna, Kris. "Square Enix and Gas Powered Games partner for Supreme Commander 2". Wikipedia:1UP.com. Retrieved 2010-11-04. # 44-0 "Failed Fantasy". Play UK (imagine publishing) (227): 54–57. 2013. Archived from the original on April 17, 2013. Retrieved March 7, 2013. # Albihn_45-0 Albihn, Björn. ""Fortress" - Portfolio of Björn Albihn". Retrieved February 14, 2012. # Jump up^ Grant, Christopher. "GRIN founders say Square Enix turned their smiles upside down". Joystiq. # 47-0 "Qwirkle". IGN. Ziff Davis Inc. Archived from the original on 2013-06-25. Retrieved 2013-06-21. # Jump up^ "First look at Downfall, yet another cancelled game". Retrieved August 6, 2011. # Jump up^ "Square Enix's Gun Loco Canceled". RetrievedMarch 18, 2011. # Jump up^ "Catacombs – The Game Cavia And Square Enix Were Working On After Nier". Retrieved April 30, 2012. # Jump up^ "Square Enix's canceled top-down shooter Project Dropship revealed". Retrieved June 30, 2011. # Jump up^ "Square Enix To Deliver Ubisoft Games To Japan". Retrieved January 8, 2009. # 53-0 Nakamura, Seiji (2008-02-25). "スクエニ村田琢氏、「ホワイトエンジン」改め「Crystal Tools」を正式発表 「The Technology of FINAL FANTASY」、質疑応答も全文収録!!". Game Watch. Retrieved 2013-12-07. # 54-0 Dave Cook (2012-10-03). "Final Fantasy anniversary interview: Toriyama speaks". VG247. Retrieved2012-10-03. # 55-0 Gantayat, Anoop (2006-11-08). "Final Fantasy XIII Update". IGN. Archived from the original on 2007-12-27. Retrieved 2006-11-10. # ^ 56-0 56-1 Gantayat, Anoop (2011-09-21). "Why is Final Fantasy Versus XIII Using the Luminous Engine?". Andriasang. Archived from the original on 2012-07-13. # 57-0 Leo, Jon (2011-06-14). "Final Fantasy XIII-2 Q&A: Yoshinori Kitase and Motomu Toriyama". GameSpot. Retrieved 2013-12-07. # 58-0 "【E3 2013】2013年はいろいろな形で「FF」を盛り上げたい―「ファイナルファンタジー」シリーズを手がける北瀬佳範氏、鳥山求氏にインタビュー". Gamer. 2013-06-13. Retrieved 2013-12-07. # Jump up^ "Square Enix shines light on new in-house HD game engine". Retrieved August 26, 2011. # Jump up^ "Agni’s Philosophy – FINAL FANTASY REALTIME TECH DEMO". # Jump up^ "Square Enix Releases AGNI’S PHILOSOPHY, A Real Time Tech Demo [VIDEO"]. Retrieved June 6, 2012. # 1281 62-0 "今週のスクープ ファイナルファンタジーXV". Weekly Famitsu (Enterbrain) (1281): 11ff. 2013-06-20. # 63-0 Juba, Joe (2010-03-10). "The Making of Final Fantasy XIII". Game Informer. Retrieved 2013-12-07. # U_64-0 "Square Enix to launch Dragon Quest X for Wii U". EDGE Online. Retrieved 2011-09-05. # Jump up^ Ould Braham, Idir Alexander (2012-07-14). "Notre interview vidéo exclusive de Julien Merceron". FFDream.com. Retrieved 2013-12-07. # 66-0 "Chocobo's Crystal Tower". IGN. Archived from the original on 2011-08-17. Retrieved 2011-08-04. # 67-0 info.html "Knights of the Crystals". GameSpot. Archivedfrom the original on 2011-08-17. Retrieved 2011-08-04. # Jump up^ "MonsterxDragon". # Jump up^ Crystal Conquest Is A Massively Multiplayer Strategy Game… With Summon Monsters # Jump up^ "Square Enix, Bigpoint partner for player-powered Gameglobe". Retrieved May 8, 2012. # Jump up^ "Square Enix's CoreOnline makes console games 'free' online". BBC. 29 August 2012. # Jump up^ [1] p. 31 and 55 # Jump up^ Long, Andrew. "Square-Enix Gives Chrono Break Trademark Some Playmates". RPGamer. # Jump up^ "Deus Ex Movie in the Works". RetrievedSeptember 21, 2012. # Jump up^ "CBS Films Targets ‘Deus Ex’ Video Game For Feature". Retrieved September 21, 2012. # Jump up^ Square Enix Launches Online Manga Store | Square Enix # Jump up^ "Businesses". Square Enix. May 18, 2015. RetrievedNovember 26, 2015. # Jump up^ "From Mass Effect to Metal Gear, This is a Symphony in Plastic". Kotaku. # Jump up^ Mike Rose. "Square Enix Forms New Japanese Mobile Studio Hippos Lab". Gamasutra. # Jump up^ "[2]." Square Enix Japan. Retrieved December 20, 2012. # Jump up^ 2014-09-18, Square Enix announces Shinra cloud gaming service, Gematsu # Jump up^ Purchese, Robert (6 January 2016). "Square Enix closes cloud gaming company Shinra Technologies".Eurogamer. Gamer Network. Retrieved 6 January 2016. # 83-0 "IGN presents Best of 2006". IGN. 2006. Retrieved2007-08-01. # Jump up^ "Square Enix, Inc". The Better Business Bureau of the Southland, Inc. Retrieved 2010-01-07. * Yahoo! Finance company profile * TGS 2005: Square Enix Video Wall Presentation * Japan Game Software Firms Square, Enix to Merge * The Bell Tree * Top 10 Wildest Statements by Industry Veterans Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers